Unmei, A Duel Monster  YuGiOh  Fan Fic
by manganimefan
Summary: Duel Monsters Fan Fic. After the capture of their fathers, Atina, Miracle, and Kaison are left to fend for themselves. After years of training, Atina finally feels skilled enough with her Father's Deck, to try and make the dangerous journey to NeoDomino
1. Prelude: Sacrifice for a New Start

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm sounded loudly through the caves, people ran wildly, searching for the quickest way out. A small caged bulb loomed overhead, flashing bright red in unison to the alarm. The red light from the bulb eliminated everything with a fearful crimson light.

A young man pushed his way through the scrambling crowd, holding tightly in each hand, the small hand of his twin daughters. He looked down at each of them as he tried to think of the safest way to get them to safety. The smaller one was crying, clenching onto her father's hand with both hands, fear spread wildly through her large magenta eyes. Her sister was silent, holding onto her father's hand and trying to look brave. She watched everything with an eerie calmness.

The man pushed his way towards the wall, towards a small pocket void of people and bent down to face his daughters. He placed his hands calmly on the taller girl's shoulders, this close to his daughter's face, he could now see the fear in her eyes.

"Atina." He yelled over the panicked crowd, "If anything should happen, I want you to take after your sister. Do you understand?" The girl nodded, she tried to respond, but a loud explosion somewhere interrupted her. Her father looked over her shoulders towards the direction of the explosion with a fearful grimace, "Miracle…" He reached out and pulled the smaller, sobbing girl close, "Its going to be alright sweetie, come on. We have to keep moving."

He turned around and looked at the chaos around him, people ran every which direction, completely oblivious to anyone else around them. Smoke filled the tunnels, making it hard to breathe, dust and rocks tumbled down from the ground above them, filling him with fear on how much more strain the roof could take.

He grabbed his daughters hands once more and started pushing his way through the crowd. In front of him, he watched a small boy who had obviously been separated from his parents scramble through the crowd, nearly being trampled on. The man frowned and started to push his way over in the boy's direction. Some large man stormed by in a hurry, throwing people aside as he went. He trampled past the boy, knocking him over. The man watched helplessly as he saw the boy fall, the Duel Monster cards in his hands flying everywhere on the ground. The boy cried out and instantly tried to pick them up as others obliviously trampled them.

Finally, he reached the boy and momentarily released Atina's hand to pull the boy to his feet, Atina ran around and quickly helped the boy collect his cards.

"T-Thank you." He sobbed,

"We've got to go." Her father yelled, grabbing onto Atina's hand once more. Atina quickly handed the cards over to the boy. "Atina, grab onto his hand and don't let go." She nodded and reached out for the boy's quivering hand.

"Muto!"

The young man whirled around at the sound of his surname being yelled across the groaning tunnel. He looked over to see a tall man pushing his way through the crowd, holding onto the hands of a woman, and a child around the same age as his girls.

"Kaison." Muto sighed when he realized who it was. He began to push his way towards the taller man, dragging the three children with him.

"Muto," Kaison repeated, "Follow me! The explosions managed to form a crack in the side of the tunnels. We can see light on the other side."

Mrs. Kaison clenched her son's shoulders tightly, "Its too small for us to get through, but the children can probably fit through. It could be their only way out."

Muto nodded, "Show me the way."

Kaison nodded and turned away, going back the way he came. Muto did not hesitate, he gripped the girl's hands tighter and followed the taller man.

The further they went, the thicker the smoke became. Muto could hear Miracle coughing beside him, but he could not stop to comfort the girl. The further they went, the louder the explosions got, and the closer the enemy became.

"Are you sure this is the right way Kaison?" Muto shouted over the noise.

"Trust me Muto." The taller man replied grimly, "I would never lead my family wrong."

Muto knew he could trust Kaison. They had known each other since shortly after he came to this land, and even though he hated every second of the time he spent in this Dimension, he knew there was no going back. He just clenched his teeth and swore under his breath. If they go any further, they were going to end up face to face with the Monsters.

Through the smoke, he finally saw it. A ray light peeking through the darkness, only being interrupted every now and then by a blast of red light from a nearby bulb. They were so close to where the enemy was he could hear the claws and boots against the stone floor.

He looked through the light and saw a crack in tunnel wall. He could not tell how far it went, only that it was too small for him to fit through, but big enough for someone as small as Miracle and Atina to squeeze through. He only hoped that there was nothing on the other side. This could be the girl's only chance to get out.

He spun around and picked Miracle up, placing her in the crack, the girl burst out crying. Muto instinctly reached up and stroked the girl's head, "Honey…don't worry. It will all be fine."

"Your coming too…right Daddy?" The girl sobbed,

"Dad's coming with us to find another way out." Kaison replied before Muto could.

"Daddy…" Atina cried. Muto turned from the smaller girl to look at his other daughter. Her eyes were large and tears were filling her eyes, making them look like sparkling magenta orbs in the light. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she burst out crying, "Don't go Daddy!"

"Atina… I need you to be brave." Muto replied, "Can you do that for Daddy? Be brave and protect your sister. I need you to do that for me… protect Miracle." With that, he pulled one hand off the girl's shoulders and reached into his pocket, pulling out a deck of Duel Monster cards. She gasped as she saw the worn out deck, many of the cards with frayed edged. Muto gently placed the cards in her hands, "Take these with you. Many of them were my grandfathers. They will protect you."

"But what will protect you?" Atina cried, clenching tightly to the deck,

Muto stroked the girl's head, "I will be fine Ati. And you and Miracle and everyone else."

With that, he picked the girl up and placed her inside the crack as well, "Always remember Ati, believe in the Heart of the Cards. If you believe in your deck, it will answer you." Atina nodded, tears spilling from her eyes. He reached over and kissed her forehead, "I love both of you very much…and never forget, even if I'm not right beside you, my heart is also in that deck, so as long as you fight alongside it, my heart will be with you."

"Muto…there isn't much time." Kaison shouted. Another loud explosion sounded from somewhere in the tunnels. Muto sighed and stepped back, "Atina, Miracle! Go! I'll see you on the outside."

Atina nodded and turned around, forcing her sister to move up further into the tunnel. Muto then quickly reached around and placed the boy in the tunnel as well. He quietly followed the twins.

Kaison turned towards his wife and son, "Protect the girls Tanis." The boy nodded. Kaison reached into his pocket and pulled out an equally worn deck, "Use the might of my Dragon Deck to defeat any who appose you."

Tanis nodded and grabbed the deck from his father, "I won't let you down Father."

With that, he turned from his parents and pocketed the deck, before climbing into the crack and forcing his way out, trying as hard as he could not to cry.

"They're coming." Mrs. Kaison whispered, her voice lost in the noise.

"Kohana." Kaison said as calmly as he could, "Run, try and meet the kids on the outside." She nodded and took off running without protest. "Muto." He said without even a glance at the smaller man, "You know what they will do to you if they catch you."

Muto did not reply. He just nodded. He knew perfectly well what would happen if they caught him. They have been after him for years, and all those years he had avoided them. But now he had a reason not to run. Two reasons actually. Even without a deck, he knew he had to protect Miracle and Atina, give them a chance to safely get through the crack and out the other side before the Darkness Army reached them. He would not let this war reach his beloved daughters.

"Run Muto." Kaison said, stepping in front of the other, "I'll hold them off."

Muto shook his head and stood up next to his companion, "No. I'm staying here."

"Even without a deck?" Kaison asked,

"I would rather tear my grandfather's cards up then let them fall to the powers of Darkness." Muto replied.

The two stood there in front of the crack, blocking the light from the tunnel. Muto could feel his palms sweating up as he fought down the terror that threatened to cloud his mind. There before them, through the smoke and dust, several shadows began to emerge. Muto could hear Kaison suck in a breath as the shadows began to solidify into people, each wearing a 3G Duel Disk.

The Duellists stopped in front of them, "Well 'lookie' here, we have ourselves some competition."

"About time." Another replied. Both of they're voices sounded hallow, void of any emotion. Muto and Kaison could see from they're eyes that they were duellists that had already fallen to darkness.

"Take out your decks!" The third one said,

"We don't have any." Kaison shrugged,

"Then move aside!" The first growled,

"But! They have 3GDDs!" The third complained.

"That they do." The first smiled, "You can't fool us. You know the law, Duelling is illegal outside the Military. Therefore, you two are coming with me."

Through the smoke, Muto could make out another figure approaching, but he could sense who this person was long before he saw who it was.

The figure solidified before them, a young man around the same age as Muto, his layered brown hair seemed tinted with red, and his bright red eyes shone out in the darkness.

"Yasuo Muto!" The man said, his voice sounded mixed, layered over with a demonic tone, as if someone was talking through him, "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you."

"Jordan." Muto growled,

"I normally never come to a Raid, but when I heard the rumour that you were here, I couldn't help myself." There was something about the man's tone that sounded off, almost pleading. He held out his arm, there was a thick metal arm band wrapped around his arm, from about his wrist to the middle of his forearm, a slot of the side opened up, revealing a metal rod. The rod ejected, splitting into two, still connected by a green light. One half swooped over to the left, and the other arced over to the right, creating an arch of green light in the shape of a Duel Disk. "Activate your 3GDDs! Let's duel!" (3)

Muto shook his head, "As I told your minions, we don't have a deck."

"Don't play stupid with me! I know you have powerful decks!" Jordan growled, "Unless your afraid?"

"Muto is right!" Kaison snapped, "We no longer have them."

Jordan did not seem to hear the taller man, and if he did, he did not pay him any attention, "Yasuo… are you refusing to duel me?"

Muto did not say anything, shadows cast over his face, blocking his eyes from sight, but he remained silent.

Jordan growled, with a snap, he jerked his arm back, the 3GDD retracting back to its original state, "You three! Don't just stand there! Arrest them and take them to the Facility!" He turned back to Muto, "I will deal with you later. "

Muto and Kaison did not fight back, they could see the guns at the Soldier's sides, but compared to what was in they're decks, the guns were nothing to be afraid of. Muto took one look over his shoulder as the soldier pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed them. The crack was empty, the light streaming through uninterrupted, even the alarm had fallen silent. He listened carefully for the sounds that had a moment ago, filled his ears. There was no screams, no alarm, even the explosions had stopped.

All that was left was an eerie silence. It was clear, they're hide out had fallen. It was a good bet that everyone who was just running for cover, was lost to the Darkness.

* * *

><p>Kaison pounded his fist on the stone wall of they're cell. "Its been three days Muto! How long are they going to keep us here."<p>

Yasuo did not reply, he just looked up from where he sat against the wall of they're cell and closed his eyes. He could hear the sounds of a duel going on outside his cell. The iron bars did little to block the chaos in front of him.

One by one people were dragged out from they're cells to a Duelling Arena build in the center, and forced to Duel till they lost. If they won, they would remained changed there till they lost. Those who lost, were taken away. If you lost all your Life Points, it was equivalent to loosing your life. The moment they dropped to zero, your heart is consumed by Darkness, and you are taken away to fight for the Dark Army.

In the three days they had spent here, Yasuo had learned that this place they called, 'The Facility' used to be a prison in Neo Domino City's 'Glory Days', before the war had turned the city to a pile of ruins. Now it was being used as a sort of, 'concentration camp' for 'law breakers' who Duelled outside the Military.

Yasuo couldn't believe it. What was the Military thinking? Since the 'Second Zero Reversion' happened about a hundred years ago, this Dimension had been connected to the Dimension he had come from (1), Duel Monster Spirits have run rampant through the world. If one does not have a deck to defend themselves with, a renegade Duel Spirit could easily kill them.

Still with his eyes closed, he heard someone cream as they lost a duel. Seconds later, Yasuo heard the door open. Kaison turned around and looked as a guard walked in, "You there! Off the floor! Its your turn!"

"Muto…" Kaison whispered.

Yasuo pushed himself off the floor, "I told you, I do not have a deck."

"We'll give you one." The guard snapped.

Yasuo looked away, "I refuse."

"Muto!" Kaison gasped.

"This isn't a debate prisoner." The guard roared, grabbing Yasuo by the front of the shirt,

"Take me to your boss." Yasuo replied, completely unfazed by the guards brutality.

"What?" He snapped,

"You heard me." Yasuo replied as calmly as he could, "Take me to Jordan Yuki."

The guard laughed, "You will Duel."

Kaison stormed over and grabbed the Guard's hand, "Let him go!"

The Guard looked over at Kaison, but the larger man was even bigger then the guard. Slowly, the guard pulled his hand away, "You want to meet the boss? Fine… he'll destroy you."

This time, the guard did not chain them up, nor did he make any move to subdue them, he pushed the door open, "Follow me."

Yasuo looked at Kaison before pushing himself off the floor and following the guard. Kaison followed wordlessly. What was Yasuo planning? Did he have a death wish? Going to meet Jordan Yuki without a deck surely must be suicide…

The Guard let them to long hallway full of painted-black doors. Kaison felt uneasy every time he passed one by. Yasuo wished he could tell his friend to stay behind, but he knew better. And besides, having his friend beside him made him feel a little more secure.

The Guard finally stopped at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door, and without waiting for a response, opened it up. Suddenly, Yasuo felt like he was walking into a trap.

The room on the other side was large, a long table was placed squarely in the middle, surrounded by chairs that looked as if they've been untouched for years. Above the chairs rested an old holographic display system, which looked as little used as the chairs. Sitting underneath it on a high-backed chair at the far end of the table was Jordan Yuki.

"Prince Yasuo Muto!" Jordan smiled darkly, raising from his seat, "How are you? Enjoying the accommodations I hope?"

"Jordan." Yasuo spat, "Can't complain…how's that son of yours? Aaron Yuki, if I remember correctly." Kaison admired the pride and calmness he projected in his voice when confronted by the other man. He knew he could never do that. He just bit his tongue quietly as he watched the two stare the other down.

A dark look clouded Jordan's face, "Who knows. I left that boy behind with the light."

"So I noticed." Yasuo replied.

Jordan walked slowly around the table without taking his eyes off of Yasuo, "I've lost track on how many years I've been looking for you, Yasuo Muto."

"You mean how many years you've been looking for _Bolton_." Yasuo replied coldly, his eyes darkened and he clenched his hands into fists, emphasizing the name, 'Bolton'.

Jordan stopped in front of the two men with a dark smile, "I know you know where he is."

"And what if I do?" Yasuo snapped,

"I want to know where the White Dragon is!" Jordan growled, reaching out and grabbing the front of Yasuo's shirt,

Yasuo reached up and wrapped his hand tightly around Jordan's wrist, he gripped him so tightly that the other man relaxed his grip on his shirt, "I'll die before I tell you where Bolton is."

"You certainly have a death wish, Yasuo." Jordan said with a sigh. He pulled back from the other, "I hope you came here to duel me, because I will get what I want in the end."

Yasuo nodded slowly, "Your plan is to duel me, defeat me, have my heart fall to Darkness, make me your servant, and then make me tell you what I know."

"Aren't we clever, your majesty." Jordan replied sarcastically.

Jordan held out his arm, and the 3GDD ejected itself again, "So come on. Let's see if the descendant of the greatest Duellist of all time is as good as his ancestor."

"I won't duel you." Yasuo snapped,

"What happened to your Duellist Pride?" Jordan growled, "You were always going on about that stuff… Duellist Pride, the Heart of the Cards, and yada-yada. So come on! Are you going to just give up?"

"I will not have my heart, which pumps the blood of the Muto Family, through my veins be polluted by Darkness." Yasuo replied calmly, "I will _not _duel you."

"Pity. So your saying that you will surrender your Duellist Pride and die like an animal?" Jordan spat,

"No." Yasuo shook his head, "I will die keeping the heart pure of Darkness."

"Muto!" Kaison gasped.

"Stay out of this, Kaison." Yasuo said without a hint of emotion.

Jordan reached for his belt and pulled loose the gun that hung there, "I'm going to guess that you don't even know where Bolton is?"

"No." Was all Yasuo said.

"Then I don't need you." Jordan hissed, "I _will _find Bolton. He can't hide forever."

Jordan raised his arm up and pointed the gun square between Yasuo's eyes. Yasuo looked straight at Jordan, unblinkingly. A sly grimace stretched across Jordan's face, "This is your last chance Yasuo Muto. Die like a Duellist, or die like a criminal."

"I'll die with my heart untainted by Darkness." Yasuo replied coldly, "Far out of your reach forever."

"Go to hell!" Jordan shouted, his eyes darkening,

"I'll see you there shortly." Yasuo growled.

Everything after that happened so fast. Yasuo barely had time to register what happened. Jordan let out a loud roar as he went to pull the trigger, and Kaison cried out. He barely saw Kaison pounce at Jordan, and Jordan whirling around, changing his target from Yasuo to Kaison.

"No!" Yasuo yelled as a loud bang resonated through the room, followed by a thud. For a moment, Yasuo forgot all about Jordan, and tried to run over to his friend's side, who was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. One of the guards lashed out as Yasuo ran, kicking him hard in the legs and knocking the young man down.

Jordan laughed and walked over to where Yasuo lay, grabbing the other's hair in his fist and pulling upwards till the two were looking at each other, "You should have just cooperated you know. Loosing your heart to Darkness isn't as painful as a bullet to the brain."

"You bastard." Yasuo growled, "Just wait. There is someone who will grow up to be a strong and powerful Duellist. She will come after you, and she will defeat you."

"Is this the person who has your deck?" Jordan smiled, "How sentimental. But no matter how powerful she gets, she will never be as strong as the Darkness Dragon."

"Just wait. Atina will destroy you." Yasuo hissed.

With a swift motion Jordan reached down Yasuo's shirt with his free hand and grabbed the necklace he wore underneath. He ripped it off from the other's neck.

"No!" Yasuo snapped as Jordan held up half of the Mind Seal (2).

Jordan held it above Yasuo's reach with a growl, "Where is the other half of the Mind Seal?"

Yasuo just smiled darkly, "Why are you so interested in a useless scrap of metal?"

Jordan looked at the mixture of Norse Runes and Egyptian Hieroglyphs that decorated the arched curve of the semicircle, and threw it aside, "Who knows? The Muto's are famous for their ancient artefacts though, aren't they? I just don't want to give you any hope of combining the halves and asking for Minerva's help out of this."

Yasuo did not reply. He did not even look at the discarded amulet that had been passed down to him. He knew exactly where the other half was - safe and out of Jordan's reach.

Jordan growled and released Yasuo's hair, Yasuo made an attempt to climb to his feet but Jordan just lashed out and kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach. Yasuo went flying backwards and into the dusty chairs. He started coughing, whether from the dust that poured down on him, or the bone-crushing kick to the gut, he couldn't tell. His vision clouded with pain and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

By the time he opened his eyes, he could barely make out the shape of Kaison raising himself off the ground and throwing himself at Jordan, knocking the other down. The two guards made a move for the tall man, but Kaison just round-housed kicked both of them down and went running to Yasuo's side.

"Sen…" Yasuo muttered, he was barely aware of something warm and sticky trailing down the side of his face.

"Get up Yasuo." Kaison snapped, "Get up now!" Yasuo barely felt the other's hands grab him by the shoulders and pull him to his feet. Through his haze he could see the gaping hole in Kaison's chest, pouring blood down his jacket. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. Kaison fell to his knees, "A Prince should…never…die on his knees."

Yasuo turned from the man and looked at Jordan who was climbing to his feet in a fiery rage. He picked the gun off the floor and looked at Yasuo and Jordan with a spiteful look, "You should have just chosen to Duel me…you could have lived."

Yasuo shook his head, "No. But I have left a legacy behind me that will. She will come and defeat you."

Jordan spat blood on the floor, his lip cracked from where Kaison hit him, "But too bad you gave up your chance so that this person could live. I hope it is worth it."

Yasuo nodded, "Atina is a survivor. She will come and she will kill you."

Jordan laughed and pointed his gun at the other, "I was really looking forward to Duelling you. Too bad I'll just have to execute you instead."

Yasuo closed his eyes, and waited to hear the bang that would end his life.

_**BANG**_

* * *

><p>Atina held onto her sister's hand as they ran. Her wild yellow bangs mixed with the rest of her equally wild black hair. Her large magenta eyes were wide with worry as they ran between covers, keeping a watchful eye out for any Soldiers. It was either sunset or sunrise, she could not tell. She made a mental note that she would memorize which one right away. The blood-red rays of light shooting over the rocks gave the land an eerie, haunted look. The fires burning behind them did nothing to help.<p>

Somehow that boy that was with them disappeared, leaving only Miracle, Kaison, and herself to wonder aimlessly through the rubble. Atina pulled her sister close and pointed at a large metal slab that jutting up into the air, with about a 30 degree incline.

"We'll be able to get a better look from up there." She whispered, "Kaison, stay here and protect Miracle."

"I'm six. What am I going to do if we get attacked?" Kaison whined,

"Don't be a baby!" Atina snapped. With that she turned around and started to climb the metal slap.

It stuck over the side of a cliff, looking down over the valley below. She reached the top in no time and looked down at the ruins below.

A giant city stretched out before her, filled with collapsed roadways, and decaying skyscrapers. The city was surrounded by a tall wall, but there was no life to be seen whatsoever. A giant decoration in the center of the city was the only thing she could really make out, It looked like a crushed golden ring, with a shattered glass diamond on the top.

She looked around, spotting a sign nearby that read, 'Neo Domino City, 25 km Ahead' …

* * *

><p>(1) Taken from a past fan fiction, no longer online, you don't need to read it to understand this one, but basically, the fan fiction was about Yugi and Tea's son, Zeke, and a Spirit that Zeke named, 'Shadow'. Based, 15 years after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters ( was written before GX came out ). Basically, Yugi went missing ten years before the start of the story. After loosing a Team Tournament Duel with Katsuya Jonouchi, he disappears. Near the end of the fan fiction, it is discovered that he was transported to a different Dimension, back to the Dominion of the Beast. As the `Greatest Hero` of the land, after the King does without an heir, Yugi becomes the King. At the end of the fan fiction, Zeke and Eneki ( Shadow's real name ) remain in the Dominion of the Beast with their father. Hence, Yasuo is not from this dimension.<p>

(2) The Mind Seal is a Tartarian/Egyptian artefact. It was created by mixing spells from Ancient Egypt and Norse Mythology. In exchange for a person's memories, the Mind Seal will hold a soul. It was used by Eneki when his body was too badly injured to hold his soul, and instead of dying, Thousand Year Sage traded Eneki's mind to seal his soul in the Mind Seal until his body was healed. After Eneki got his body back, and Minerva was revived by Tartarus, Minerva's spirit remained in the Mind Seal, but her ancient powers made it so she kept her memory. Zeke then wore the Mind Soul around his neck and used Minerva's powers over Tartarus, and Eneki's powers over the Shadows, do defeat Vaettir. Minerva then took the Millennium Book ( which started it all ) to Tartarus to seal it away, and then placing a spell on the book to make the Mind Seal work as the only 'key' that will open the book, before breaking the Mind Seal in two and disappearing to the Spirit World. Zeke kept on half of the Mind Seal around his neck, and Eneki kept the other half as reminders of what they went through together.

(3) The green light Duel Disk from when Aporia/and/or/Antinomy was describing the future, since the v.1 Duel Disks are the ones Yugi had in DM, and the v2. Duel Disks are the ones that Judai and everyone else had in GX and 5Ds, the light ones shown in the future of 5Ds would be the v.3, or, the 3rd Generation, hence 3G. 3GDD is an abbreviation.

( everyone working on this had already read the fan fiction, so we involved it, if you want further info on it, I'll have to update it so it would work with the two other spin offs, and then I'll upload it. It was written before GX and 5Ds came out, so I'd have to change Kaiba's role in the whole thing. )

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh and Duel Monsters card game Copywrite to <strong>Kazuki Takahashi<strong>.

Characters, Yasuo, Atina, and Miracle copywrite to ~Rygel-n. Senichi Kaison, Kohana Kaison, and Tanis Kaison copywrite to YuckAppleTree. Jordan Yuki copywrite to me.

I am in no way making a profit from this. This is entirely fan based. Created by three huge Yu-Gi-Oh fans that refuse to grow up. We have no connection to **Kazuki Takahashi** or his affiliates.

- Manganimefandom, 2011


	2. Chapter 1: The Magician Princess

Unmei Ch. 1

The Magician Princess

A teenaged girl stood atop a pile of ruins, broken pipes and iron rods stuck out all over it, coils of wire and large flats of crushed cement created a natural 'ladder' to the top of the pile. Wind whipped through her black spiky hair, blowing her blond bangs up and out of her face, revealing bright magenta eyes that scanned the area calmly.

There was an air of dignity, of pride, that surrounded her as she stood there, queen of the junk pile, but instead of lavish royal clothing, she wore tattered black jean shorts, cut off at the bottom, leaving frayed strings hanging down her thighs, and an equally frayed black tank-top, a worn out and faded, Obelisk Blue jacket draped over, the sleeves torn up to her elbows.

She closed her eyes as the wind hit her face, cooling her skin, as the sun set before her, over the ruins of Neo Domino City in the distance, a ruined shell of what it used to be. The sun reflected off the shattered glass jewel that once rested in the center of the city like a beacon, drawing people from all over.

They were so close… another day or so and they would be within the city… and then, the real danger sets in. Even though people flocked to Neo Domino City for the chance to meet the Legendary Duellist, known as, The Light, in the hopes that he will take them to the last safe haven, Ante, it also the headquarters of the Dark Army.

There was also rumours that the creator of Ante, The Light's Father, Jordan Yuki had fallen to darkness and joined the Dark Army. If that was the case, Atina wasn't sure that Ante was so safe anymore…

It had been ten years since they're Father's capture. Ten long years of running and hiding, of building up her skills till she was confident enough she could use them to take her twin sister, Miracle, safely through Neo Domino City. She clenched her Father's deck tightly in her hand. This deck had never failed her. It never failed her father, nor her grandfather and great-grandfather. This deck had been through so much, gone through so many transformations, and still survived. And it was this deck that got her this far in these rough times.

All she had to do, was put her whole heart in it. She felt as if she made a deal with the Deck. If it would allow her heart to reside along the rest of her forefathers, she would complete it.

Maybe it was sitting there in Neo Domino City? The Legendary Magician, the Dark Magician card? Second only to getting Miracle to Ante, was her want to obtain this rare card. It was all she could think about. The moment she had the Dark Magician, her Magician Deck would be complete.

"Atina!"

"Sister! Wait up!"

Atina jumped, startled from her thoughts. She turned around and looked down the junk pile as two teenagers her age were stumbling they're way up. Atina smiled and reached down to pull her twin sister to her side. The girl looked identical to Atina, only with a smaller, more fragile frame. Her hair was also shorter then Atina's, and less fly away, her blonde bangs hung down in her face instead of whipping up to the side like Atina's. Her large magenta eyes also had a kinder, more gentle look in them, which contrasted with Atina's battle-hardened features. Miracle's outfit was also nicer then Atina's. She wore a plaid red skirt, a black tank top, and a white, slightly see-through button up blouse over top. The girls wore the same black socks, and same black boots. They're jewellery attire though, was completely different. Atina wore a 2G Duel Disk on her right arm that Kaison had found and fixed up and a worn a leather, studded, lace up bracelet on the left, with a matching choker around her neck. While, Miracle only had the left half of what looked like a semicircle amulet around her neck on a thin chain.

Nevertheless, while Miracle looked like a frail little princess, Atina was as tall and exotic as an Egyptian Queen. A boy had once said called her that in an attempt to seduce her, and instead of working, she thought it was hilarious. From that moment on, she referred to herself as a princess, or more strictly, The Magician Princess.

Miracle frowned as she looked across the plains splitting where they stood, from Neo Domino City. "Its still so far…"

"W-we should stop to rest." Kaison complained, "I-I mean, Miracle is getting tired and all…and its getting dark."

Atina turned to the boy, "Don't tell me your still afraid of the dark?"

Kaison looked taken back, his straight brunette hair whipping down in front of his hazel eyes, "N-no! Its just we've got to think of Miracle. Its too dangerous to travel at night… we've got to find somewhere safe to crash. I-I mean it gets cold at night… we don't want Miracle getting sick do we?"

Atina tried to fight down a smile, but failed horribly, she laughed and placed her arm protectively around Miracle's shoulders. The two standing next to each other like this, it was clear to see the height difference, Atina was nearly a head taller then her sister. "I guess your right. We can worry about getting to Neo Domino tomorrow."

Kaison sighed in relief and turned around to look at the ruins behind him. "There is a bunch of buildings over that way. Looks like the ruins of an industrial building."

Atina shook her head, "Buildings like that only attract Scavenger attention. I saw what looked like an old shop a little bit back. We'll crash there."

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Miracle's hand and started leading the girl down the junk pile. Kaison groaned in protest, but followed wordlessly. He knew from all these years he had travelled with Atina, that she does not take no for an answer, and once her mind is made up, there was no changing it. She is more stubborn then anyone else he had ever met.

It was nearly pitch-black outside by the time they reached what Atina had called, 'an old shop'. The windows were long broken in, and the place was probably looted long before they were even born. The roof sagged quite a bit, but it did not look like it was going to collapse that night. Kaison looked at the building with a frown. "Doesn't look very warm."

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Atina snapped, pushing the rotten door aside. It broke apart from its hinges and fell to the floor of the shop with a loud thud. "Stay here. I'll take a look around."

Atina stepped into the building, and felt her foot sink into a layer of dust and grime. With a frown, she pushed her way in and began to look around. At the back of the shop was a door that probably lead to an office or staff room. Without hesitating, she pressed a button on her Duel Disk to activate it, and prepared to draw a card. She slowly walked over to the door, kicking it in as she drew a card.

A wall of dust was the only thing that met her. Coughing, she deactivated her Duel Disk and looked around. There was nothing there. Only a few tables and chairs. She sighed and turned around, "All clear!"

Miracle and Kaison pushed they're way into the building and followed Atina to the old staff room. Kaison dropped an old backpack on the ground, "Sleeping in the dirt again…"

Atina ignored him and just walked out of the room, letting Kaison and Miracle set up camp. She walked outside with a sigh and sat down in the dirt. Pulling out her deck, she mindlessly flipped through them. She tried to forget about the ruins around her, of all the pain and suffering that happened to everyone she had met in her life.

From what she had learned, the world had been like this since the Second Zero Reversal… though she wasn't sure why they called it that, since it wasn't technically Fortune or the Momentum that caused it all. From what she had gathered, over a hundred years ago, an unknown Scientist tried to open up a portal to the Dimension known as, The Dominion of the Beast, in order to acquire a way to defend his people during the Civil War. From what she was told, the portal exploded, combining both Dimensions and creating a world of Humans, Duel Monsters, the people who were caught in the shockwave of the explosion that had they're DNA altered - the Satellites, and most frightening, the people who survived the explosion and were changed into half Duel Monster, half human, the Ghouls.

The Satellites and Humans have been fighting since then, humans with guns and Duel Monster Cards, and Satellites with they're Duel Monster Spirits and cards. Hence the armies of 'Dark and Light' were born.

Atina shook her head. It just wasn't fair. Her generation did not even know there was a war going on anymore. Each side was too exhausted to strike the other, and instead was concentrating on rebuilding they're forces and decks.

Atina suddenly sensed something coming. She stood up and pressed the button on her 2GDD to activate it. The blue and white system whirled to a start, and snapped into position.

Two D-Wheels came roaring up towards her, carrying two large men covered in thick, yellow tribal markings. They whirled to a stop in front of her, engines sputtering off.

"Hey Guy, look at this! What a rare beauty of a piece of meat." One said, pressing a button on his scanner. Atina watched as the small blue-glass in the scanner flicked on, revealing her stats to the enemy.

"Hey sweetie." Guy said with a sneer, dismounting from his D-Wheel. "Why don't you come with us Doll? We can show you a good time. Cook you up a decent meal, then a warm bed…"

"Pass." Atina snapped.

"What was that girl?" The second man growled, reaching out for Atina.

The girl smacked his hand away, "Been sucking in too many fumes or something? I said I'll pass."

"Do you even know who we are?" Guy growled.

"Your Scavengers. Gangs of Duellists - usually Turbo Duellists, that travel around from place to place scavenging up whatever they can find. And by the looks of those marking all over your brainless bodies, I'll say your both Satellites as well." Atina replied coldly, without taking her eyes off either one of them.

Guy roared, "You've got a big mouth Doll. Big mouths get people killed in these parts."

He reached out to grab Atina, but she jumped back holding out her arm with a grin, "Well Scavengers. How about we settle like Duellists!"

"You want to Duel us?" The Scavenger grinned,

"Two against one?" Guy asked with a coy grin, "Your dead Doll."

"That's two against two!"

The two Scavengers looked up at the sound of a new voice. Kaison stood at the door of shop with a determined frown. He walked up and stood next to Atina, activating his 2GDD. Atina felt a wave of relief pass through her, and hoped it did not show on her face. Tanis Kaison may be a coward, but he always has pulled through for her in the end.

"So be it. The two of you will be food for the Shadows!" Guy snapped, activating his own 2GDD. His friend activated his 1GDD.

"Let's Duel!" Kaison called, drawing six cards,

"Its time to Duel!" Atina said calmly, also drawing six cards.

"Duel!" The two Scavengers called.

Atina looked at her hand as she saw the familiar lettering, 4000 LP, appear on the display of her Duel Disk. She smiled when she saw the first card, Dark Magician Girl. Nice! On the first draw! She arranged the rest of the cards in her hand, Mage Power, Poison of the Old Man, Magical Dimension, Magicians Circle, and Arcane Barrier. She frowned, besides Dark Magician Girl, there was nothing she could use, and without a Tribute, she could not summon the Dark Magician Girl anyway. There was nothing she could do…except…

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn!" Atina declared.

"Awe! Is the little girl too scared to make a move?" Guy spat, "My Draw!"

He grimaced darkly, "I summon Bubonic Vermin in attack mode! But because this is a four way duel, I can't attack until the circle comes around." A large, hamster-like monster appeared on his field.

"That all you got?" Kaison shouted, "My draw!"

Kaison drew from his deck and checked the card, Darkblaze Dragon. "Sweet!" He grinned. He looked at the rest of the cards in his hand, and then over at Atina. She did not look happy about something. She was looking thoughtfully at her hand, her eyes dark in concentration. Why did she not summon a monster? Is her hand that bad? A bad hand could be the difference between life and death… but Atina was an incredible Duellist. He shouldn't worry about her…

"I play, Armoured Dragon Lv. 3! Even though he can't attack till the circle has gone around." He called, laying a card on the Duel Disk. A monster appeared in front of him, and roared loudly. "I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" The second Scavenger cried, drawing from his deck, "I summon Rockstone Warrior! And because the circle has been completed, I can attack!" He pointed at Atina, "Your lucky girl! I don't like hitting ladies, so since Rockstone Warrior is stronger then your boyfriend's puny Dragon, I'll get rid of that and let my partner attack you directly!" He swooped his arm over to point at Kaison, the boy clenched his teeth when he saw the look in the older Scavenger's eyes.

"How'd a Scavenger get a card like that?" Kaison hissed,

"I won it of course. Along with every other card in my deck." The Scavenger sneered, "Now enough stalling! Rockstone Warrior! Attack that brat's Armoured Dragon!"

Rockstone Warrier roared triumphantly before jumping into the air and hurling itself towards the little dragon. Kaison jumped out of the way as the Monsters flew back into the building. Atina sucked in a breathe as she thought of Miracle inside, but knew better then to say anything.

The Scavenger laughed as dust and dirt filled the air. Making it impossible to see. Suddenly, the Scavenger doubling over in pain. "W-What the?" He hissed. He looked down at his Duel Disk, his life points had dropped to 3400!

The dust settled down, revealing a pile of rocks crumbled on the ground, and a large Dragon roaring in triumph.

"W-What is that?" Guy gasped.

"Armour Dragon Lv. 5!" Kaison teased, "By tributing Armour Dragon Lv. 3 on my stand-by phase, I can Special Summon him!"

Guy pressed a button on his scanner, "2-2400 attack points?"

"Well? Is that all?" Kaison sneered,

"I…end my turn." The Scavenger growled.

"So typical of you Scavengers. All talk and no game." Atina laughed, "My draw!" Atina looked at her card with a smile. "Finally getting somewhere. I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode! Witch! Attack Bubonic Vermin now!"

Witch of the Black Forest appeared before Atina with a burst of light. The Witch cackled loudly, before sending a bolt of magical energy at the Beast Monster. The Vermin cried out before exploding into particles. Guy clenched his chest with a gasp as is LP dropped to 3800.

"You two aren't no ordinary kids." Guy coughed.

"Who are you calling kids?" Atina snapped, "That's Magician Princess to you!"

"I…I don't have anything as powerful as Armoured Dragon lv. 5 in my entire deck." The Scavenger cried, pulling his deck out of the Duel Disk, "I'm out! I'm not dying today!"

"Coward!" Guy called as his companion took off on his D-Wheel. Guy turned back to Atina and Kaison, "We'll be back! And we'll bring the Boss! He'll show you brats a thing or two!" With that, he turned, jumped on his D-Wheel, and took off.

"Typical!" Atina yelled after them. She placed her hands on her hips with a sigh, "Scavengers always act so tough when they're with they're gang. But corner them and they run like children."

"Which is what we should do." Kaison said wearily, "They'll be back shortly with they're entire gang."

"So? We did not loose a single Life Point in that duel." Atina complained, "I can take they're entire group!"

"And you think you can do that while defending Miracle?" Kaison asked, deactivating his Duel Disk, "You Don't know how many there are in that Gang."

"I'm not running." Atina huffed.

"Atina…"

Atina whirled around at the tiny, pleading voice coming from behind her. Miracle stood in the doorway of the shop holding Kaison's backpack. "I put everything back…please Sister… we have to go."

"But!" Atina complained,

"Please?" Miracle asked, "Isn't it more important to make it to Neo Domino City?"

"Yeah, but a real Duellist never runs from a challenge." She huffed.

"Which we'll find plenty of in Neo Domino City." Kaison argued, "Isn't it more important to preserve our Life Points till then? I mean, They don't instantly recover…"

"Kai's right." Miracle said determinately, "Let's go."

Atina was about to argue when she saw the look on Miracle's face. With a deep sigh of resignation, she deactivated her Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest disappeared into particles next to her. Miracle cheered and hugged her sister, "Thank you Ati!" Atina sighed and patted the other girl on the head, "Yeah, but you owe me Miri."

With that, the small group started off again, breaking into a run over the broken ruins. The night was thick around them, and the cloud cover above made the land so dark it was hard to see. D-Wheels are known to go anywhere from 100km/h up to 300 km/h, depending on how they're maintained. Nowadays, it was next to impossible to have a well maintained D-Wheel, but 100 km/h was still a lot faster then any of them could run.

A plane lay half buried in the dirt before them, leaving a deep trench. Out of the corner of her eye, Atina could see some small Duel Monster Spirits hiding in the shell from the more dangerous ones outside. She bit her lip and grabbed Miracle's hand, urging the girl to run faster.

In each of they're minds they knew they wouldn't out run them, so it was no surprise when they heard the D-Wheel motors pounding behind them like ill-tuned choppers. Atina slowed to a stop and whirled around, shoving Miracle behind her as eight D-Wheels came storming up. She could easily tell most of them were stolen from Soldiers by the colour schemes.

"Well, well!" A man in the largest D-Wheel hissed, "Gentlemen… are these the 'duellists' that were giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah Boss!" Guy complained, "You should see they're decks! They aren't ordinary…"

"I didn't even use my best cards." Atina grumbled without thinking, "Bloody Scavengers."

'Boss' laughed and looked at Atina, "Well aren't you a feisty one." He looked from Atina's face to Miracle, to Kaison, "Not bad. A group of children surviving on they're own. What do you say? Want to hit the high road with us."

"I'd rather eat dirt." Atina spat.

Boss's eyes darkened, "That can be arranged little missy."

"Is that a challenge?" Atina smirked.

"What do you think, child?"

A dark smile crossed Atina's lips, she held out her arm eagerly, the 2GDD snapping into place. "Well then, I hope you have your affairs in order, because I never loose."

"Remember that when you're eaten by the Shadows." Boss snarled.

He straightened up, climbing off the D-Wheel and removing his helmet. His blond hair was slicked back, but did little to improve his appearance. A thin blonde beard that looked as if he attempted to groom it with a pair of old scissors lined his serious face, and his riding suit was in need of some major repairs. He looked at Atina with pity.

"I'm going to guess you're aware of how we Scavengers do things?" Boss asked. When Atina remained silent, he continued, "Us Scavengers live in a, you can say, our own Social Societies. We have our own way of life, where every person has a job to do, and the useless are outcast. My role, is the leader, I govern this 'society'."

"Good for you. Must be a nice feather in your cap to control a gang of thieves and punks." Atina snapped.

Boss ignored her, "I'd challenge you to the duel myself, but that is not my position. The two you Duelled earlier are also just Scouters. They're job is to, well, scout the area. Look for things that we can use, where we can sleep. They never should have challenged you." With that, he took a long hard look at Guy and the other Scouter. He looked back at Atina with a sigh, "No. The Duelling should be saved for the best. Would you like to meet him?"

"Just show me who I need to fight." Atina snapped.

With that, the roar of a couple D-Wheels resonated in the distance. Atina looked up to see two more Scavengers arrive. She felt her palms grow sweaty… there was now ten of them, compared to just Kaison and herself.

Her fears however, disappeared when she got a look at the two Duellists. One was probably the most attractive man she had ever seen. He was taller then she, and definitely a few years older, probably in his late teens. His black hair spiked down away from his head, his bangs swooping to the side and down into his face, separated from the rest of his head by a headband-mounted Scanner. The silver device draping across his head and got lost his spiky hair, before reappearing over one ear and stretching across his left eye, the yellow-orange glass of the scanner had words beeping across it, reading her stats. He wore a faded gray-leather vest, the sleeves long gone, over a black t-shirt, the front ripped down the chest, and laced up with what looked like a shoe-lace. What stood out the most, was the strange red and gold symbol that decorated the back of the vest, The words: Team Lightning sown above it. The jacket looked older then he was. It was obviously an old Professional uniform jacket from back when Turbo Duelling was still a sport, and not a crime. The red and gold markings stretched across to the front of the vest. If it wasn't for his cute, yet serious and dark face, it would be the only thing she would have noticed about him.

The young man next to him looked only a year or so older the Atina. He removed an old battered, brown helmet to reveal a head of short jagged blonde hair, bushed back so only one spiky blond bang stuck out over his forehead by a brown bandana. His large green eyes scanned over Atina and her group as if he recognized them. He wore a brown and black riding suit, which matched his warn brown and black D-Wheel.

The blonde haired boy looked at them with curiosity before running over, "Hey wait! You - your those girls from back then! Your Dad saved my life back in the tunnels!"

All eyes turned to Atina, who just looked surprised. She blinked a few times before a sly smile crossed her thin lips, "Your that boy. The one we lost ten years ago."

The boy smiled and held his hand out to Atina, who shook it strongly. He laughed, "If it wasn't for your father, I would be lost to the Darkness or worse!"

"Can't imagine anything worse." Atina replied sarcastically.

"A friend?" Boss asked,

"Yeah!" The boy nodded, "Boss, this is…um…"

"Atina Muto." She replied, releasing the boy's hand. She pointed at Miracle and Kaison, "This is my sister, Miracle Muto, and Tanis Kaison. And you?"

"Rubar Hogan." The boy said with a nod.

"Atina." Kaison whispered, grabbing her shoulder, "Can we trust them? They're Scavengers after all…"

Atina ignored him, "Are you still planning to Duel us?"

Rubar grinned, "Of course! But there is a catch!"

"Catch?" Kaison complained, "You mean an ante right?"

Rubar shook his head. He looked back at the raven-haired boy behind him, "Cain over there is supposed to be our 'attack dog'. Which means he does all our Duels."

"You want me to Duel him then?" Atina grinned, "Unlike you, he actually looks like a challenge."

"I'm going to ignore that." Rubar sighed, "He's supposed to be the one to Duel you, but if its alright with the Boss, I want to." Boss nodded in approval.

"You do realize what happens when you loose right?" Atina said coldly, activating her Duel Disk,

"That's the catch." Rubar grinned, "You see Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Moody back there?" He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, the handsome raven-haired Duellist that arrived with Rubar still stood by his D-Wheel, his black eyes looking over at them calmly. Atina felt an unconscious shiver go up her spin. Rubar laughed, "He'd kill me if we were playing for keeps."

Boss nodded, "You see, Ms. Muto, not all Scavenger Gangs are heartless punks."

"You learn something new everyday." Atina shrugged.

"Aaaanyway." Rubar said, "Instead of Duelling till someone's Life Points hit zero, we play till 1000. So, first person to hit 1000 Life Points is the looser."

"I think I can handle that." Atina smirked, "And your gang?"

"Will stay out of it. It will be Rubar vs. Ms. Muto." Boss ordered. The gang reluctantly backed up.

The raven-haired Duellist stepped away from his D-Wheel and walked over to stand behind Rubar, crossing his arms and watching quietly. Atina ignored him for the time being. Being the Scavenger's 'attack dog', meant he was used to doing most of the Duels for the team. She knew he probably felt odd not doing the Duelling. She frowned…that just did not seem right. Rubar said that this Duellist would be upset if they played till one of them died… but if he really was the attack dog, he should be used to killing others?

She shook her head and tried to forget about the boy, and focus on the duel. Rubar activated his own 2GDD.

"Duel!"

"Its time to Duel!"

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

Chapter 2: Fight Till 1000! Atina Vs. Rubar

Scavengers are known for they're thrown together decks. Most Scavengers either gain they're decks through finding them in the rubble, or winning them off others in a Duel. Therefore, many of the Scavengers decks are random with no rhyme or reason. The only problem with that, is it makes it increasingly difficult to predict they're next move.

Can Atina, with her Magician Deck, beat Rubar? And what's with the questions he keeps asking her? Whatever the cost, she has to keep her Life Points as high as she can, because, even if she beat Rubar, there was still the journey to Neo Domino City, where the real danger begins.

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh and Duel Monsters card game Copywrite to <strong>Kazuki Takahashi<strong>.

Characters, Atina, and Miracle copywrite to ~Rygel-n. Tanis Kaison, Boss copywrite to YuckAppleTree. Rubar Hogan copywrite to me.

I am in no way making a profit from this. This is entirely fan based. Created by three huge Yu-Gi-Oh fans that refuse to grow up. We have no connection to **Kazuki Takahashi** or his affiliates.

- Manganimefandom, 2011


	3. Chapter 2: Fight Till 1000! AtinaVsRubar

Previously:

After the capture of their fathers, Atina, Miracle, and Kaison are left to fend for themselves. After years of training, Atina finally feels skilled enough with her Father's Deck, to try and make the dangerous journey to Neo Domino City. But with dangerous Duel Monster Spirits, the Dark Army, and gangs of Scavengers running loose, will they make it? And even worse, will they survive the perils waiting for them if they do?

* * *

><p>Unmei Ch. 2<p>

Fight Till 1000! Atina Vs. Rubar!

The wind whipped through Atina's hair as she stood facing the blonde haired Scavenger. Rubar smiled excitedly as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

The truth was, it was. Duelling was all Atina had ever known. It was in her blood and her soul. There was always so much on the line every time she duelled. This time was the only time she had ever fought for anything other then her or her sister's lives. There was nothing on the line this time, except for the Duellist's Pride.

"Duel!" Rubar shouted, drawing six cards,

"Its time to duel!" Atina called in unison.

"Ladies first." Rubar said sarcastically,

Atina looked at her cards thoughtfully and smiled, "You'll regret that Scavenger. My draw!"

Atina drew a card from her deck and gasped (1). Rubar raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" But Atina did not reply, she just kept looking at the card, lost in thought. It was a monster card, with a drawing of a blue and black imp, with bright yellow hair peeking out from under its pointed purple hat. It wore a strange purple robe, and looked like a 'chibified' version of the Dark Magician, with bright red eyes. She read the card quickly…

Kurigi

Attribute: Spellcaster

Level: 1

Attack: 100

Defence 300

Affect: When this card is defeated in battle, no battle damage is calculated for the turn. When this card is sent to the graveyard by monster attack, effect, spell, or trap card, select one Spellcaster or one spell card from either your deck, hand, or graveyard and summon it to the field without a Tribute. Only when the heart wins over the darkness, will this card show its true potential.

"I don't…have this card in my deck." Atina said quietly, "I've never heard of this card before?"

"Ati?" Miracle asked, with a worried look.

Atina looked back at her sister and smiled, "Nothing to fear Miri! I've got everything under control!" She looked back at the card for a second before placing it in her hand, "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode! As well as activate the field power spell, Magic Citadel of Endymion!"

Atina pressed a button, and the slot on the side of the Duel Disk for Field Spells sprang open. She threw the card down on it, and the ruined landscape around them changed. In stead of the wasteland around them, they were standing in what looked like an ancient city with strange glowing circles twirling around. Six towers sprung up around them, a seventh giant one appearing to the left. The six smaller towers each contained a counter at the top, the seventh, instead, had large double doors that were chained shut by six large chains.

"What the?" Rubar gasped, looking around as the Field Spell finished forming.

"From now on," Atina described, "Every time a spell card is used on either side of the field, I get to add a spell counter to this card." She laid a second card down on the field, "I also use the continuous trap card, Pitch Black Power Stone!" A strange orb appeared on Atina's field, containing a golden pyramid, the three corners of it glowing, "This trap allows me to place one Spell Counter on any card I wish for three turns. And I think I'll add the first counter to my Magical Citadel!"

One of the corners of the pyramid stopped glowing, and one of the slots on the tower lit up a bright red. Rubar looked up at the tower in amazement, "You really don't waste any time do you?"

"They don't call me the Magician Princess for nothing." Atina smirked, "I end my turn."

Kaison frowned. He knew the real reason why Atina was rushing the Duel. It was dark, and it was after dark that the most troublesome Duel Monster Spirits come out to hunt. She probably wanted to get Miracle somewhere safe as soon as she could.

"Ok then, since your in such a hurry, I'll help speed things up." He looked up at the largest tower, "I don't know what this Citadel thing is, but I can't let that deter me. I'll start things off with discarding Key Mouse from my hand to use Lighting Vortex!"

"What?" Atina gasped.

A spell card appeared on Rubar's field. Bolts of lightning burst forth and shot towards Witch of the Black Forest. They struck the monster at full force, breaking the monster into particles. The shockwave went soaring back towards Atina, causing the girl to raise her arms in defence.

"You just activated Witch of the Black Forest's effect!" Atina shouted, "Allowing me to add one Spellcaster with 1500 or less defence points to my hand from my deck!" The cards in her deck shuffled, before one card ejected itself from the 2GDD. She pulled the card loose and placed it in her hand, "You also activated Magic Citadel of Endymion effect. Because you used a spell card, I get to add one more spell counter to the Citadel!"

The second tower lit up.

Rubar frowned, "Fine then! I normal summon Lock Cat!" A white cat with a giant lock around its neck appeared on Rubar's field, "When Lock Cat is successfully summoned, I can special summon one level 3 or below monster from my graveyard to the field. Come back, Key mouse! Then! From my hand, I can special summon Chain Dog when I have two or more beast-type monsters on the field! Come forth! Chain Dog!"

A mouse with a set of keys around its neck, and a dog with a chain wrapped around its entire body appeared on the field.

"I then combine Key Mouse and Lock Cat to Synchro-Summon…" Rubar shouted, raising his arm up into the air, Lock Cat and Key mouse leapt into the air, a green light surrounding them, "Armoury Arm!"

When the light faded, the two animals were gone, and instead a mechanical claw landed in front of Rubar. Rubar grinned and pointed at chain dog, "I equip Chain Dog with Armoury Arm, giving Chain Dog an extra 1000 ATK points!"

Atina quickly did the math in her head, "2-2600?"

Rubar grinned, "Chain Dog and Armoury Arm! Attack Atina directly!"

Atina clenched her teeth as she braced herself for the attack. She saw the dog come running at her like a rabid animal. It pounced into the air and raised its newly clawed paw to swipe at the girl. She screamed out in pain and shock as she jumped back just in time to only have the claws graze her.

"Ati!" Miracle shouted, she tried running to her sister's side, but Kaison held her back. Atina did not see them as she fought to regain her balance. The front of her jacket was torn up by the claws, and it dotted red with blood where the claws actually racked her skin. She frowned. In one turn, she had lost over half her life points. She looked down at her Duel Disk, her remaining Life Points read, 1400... Which meant that she only had 400 more points left…

"Sorry 'bout that." Rubar grinned, "After that attack, Chain Dog's attack points fall back to normal. I lay one card face down, and with that, I end my turn."

"My turn!" Atina growled, "I draw!" She looked at the card for a second, placed it in her hand, grabbed a different card and threw it in the spell and trap zone, "I use the Spell Card, Spell Absorption. From now on, every time a Spell Card is used, I get 500 Life Points. Then, I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior that you gave me when you destroyed Witch of the Black Forest." A red Magician appeared on Atina's field. "But he won't be staying for long, because I activate the Spell Card, Magical Dimension!" A gold and black sarcophagus appeared in front of Atina, it opened up and sucked Breaker the Magical Warrior into it. "Due to Magical Dimension, I can Tribute one Spellcaster on my field to special summon another." The sarcophagus closed, and reopened, "I special summon, the Dark Magician Girl!"

"Why do it that way?" Rubar gasped, "You could have just Tributed Breaker…"

"Because now I get two more Spell Counters on my Citadel from both Spell Absorption and Magical Dimension! Plus 500 Life Points from Magical Absorption." Atina grinned. She was feeling tired, a lot of her life sucked away from the last attack, "The other affect of Magical Dimension also sets in! I get to destroy one card on your field, and I choose Armoury Arm!"

Rubar cursed as his Synchro Monster disappeared into particles.

"Next!" Atina grinned, "I use Monster Reborn to resummon my Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Breaker the Magical Warrior reappeared next to the Dark Magician Girl. The two monsters looked at each other and nodded. Atina pointed to another tower, "That means the last tower gets a counter, from Lightning Vortex, Spell Absorption, Monster Reborn, Magical Dimension, and the Spell Counter from last and this turn from Pitch Black Power Stone."

The second light on the golden pyramid went out. Rubar growled. It was time to find out what happened when she activated the Citadel…

Instead of activating it, Atina smirked. "Dark Magician Girl! Attack Chain Dog!" The female magician called out with a loud battle cry before launching an attack at the dog. Chain dog cried out as it exploded into particles, along with his master. Rubar felt the pain course though him as he lost 400 Life Points. He looked down at his Duel Disk, which now read, 3600...still a lot more then Atina. Atina pointed at Rubar, "Breaker! Attack Rubar directly!"

The red magician nodded and pointed his staff at Rubar. A bright ball of energy erupted from the staff and went flying at the boy. He cried out in pain as the attack hit him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. The raven-haired Duellist behind him caught him square by the shoulders before he had the chance to hit the ground. His Life Points dropping to 2000.

"T-Thanks Cain." Rubar groaned, he climbed to his feet, "Phew! That was a good move Atina! You really are a Magician Princess."

Atina nodded smugly.

"Don't say that…it will just go to her head." Kaison complained.

Atina grinned, "Lastly, I activate the effect of Magic Citadel of Endymion. If I remove six Spell Counters from it, I can special summon, from my extra deck - Endymion, The Master Magician!"

Lights sprung from the now fully lit towers and burst towards the chained double doors of the seventh, largest tower. The chains burst apart, and the doors opened. A black light exploded from within, and a large magician dressed in purple, black and gold, armour sprang forth, landing in front of Atina.

"Meet My strongest monster!" Atina smirked, "Endymion! Attack Rubar directly!"

"W-Wait,! W-With 2700 ATK Points… That would completely wipe out my remaining life points!" Rubar screamed, he stepped away from Cain arms raised to help brace against the attack.

Atina did not seem to hear him, she was lost in the moment. Endymion pointed his staff at Rubar. The blond haired Scavenger screamed as the attack flew at him.

"Rubar!" A few of the Scavengers called, but no one moved, too afraid to get caught up in the attack. Cain stayed put next to Rubar, his ebony eyes locked on Atina. Miracle looked over at the two Scavengers thoughtfully…it was then that she realized Cain's Duel Disk was activated…

"Atina!" She gasped, "Watch out!"

The blast hit Rubar square on, the explosion burst around them, creating a smoke screen so thick no one could see. Miracle started coughing, she felt Kaison grab her shoulder, but she was too worried for her sister to care. What was that other Scavenger going to do? Was he trying to seek revenge for his friend as soon as Rubar was defeated? Did Atina know?

She was so relieved when the smoke cleared and she could see Atina standing there unharmed. She had a smug, victorious grin on her face, as the Citadel and her three monster disappeared into particles. Panic spread through her. Atina wasn't supposed to fight till the death… would the others turn on them?

All eyes turned to where Rubar and Cain stood, Cain was holding Rubar by the shoulders, gently putting the unconscious Scavenger on the ground, Atina looked over at his Duel Disk. "W-What?"

Life Points: 0001

Her eyes drifted over to the raven-haired Scavenger, there, on his Duel Disk, a card was inserted in the spell and trap zone, the image projected on Rubar's side of the field… a trap card, called Last Wind.

She quickly read the description on the card - If the opponent declares a direct attack that is greater then your remaining Life Points, you gain 1 Life Point.

Boss sighed in relief, "Quick thinking, as always, Cain."

Cain straightened up and looked over at Atina, "You shouldn't have declared that attack."

Atina jumped at the sound of Cain's voice, it was almost as majestic and mysterious as his appearance. There was an empty, almost hollow tone to it. He looked her straight in the face, and for the first time she noticed, his eyes also held the same empty, hollow look. There was something…different about him… but she just couldn't figure out what.

"He'll be fine Cain." Boss replied. He was about to continue when a loud roar interrupted him. They all turned to the right to see a large Duel Monster appear from the mountains in the west. A flying Duel Monster swooping down to attack it. "Oops! Look at the time! Is it that late already?" He turned to the three weary travellers, "Atina, you've lost a lot of Life Points tonight. Come stay with us."

"How do we know you won't steal everything we've got while we sleep?" Kaison argued,

"Kaison!" Miracle gasped,

"Because, according to Rubar, your father saved his life. So since you saved one of ours, we'll pay you back the favour." Boss shrugged, "And besides, Atina already proved herself too strong of an opponent for us to challenge. We're not suicidal."

Atina nodded, "Fine… but I want to ride a D-Wheel."

"Can't." Guy said, grinned from ear to ear, "D-Wheels that actually work are hard to come by. Your just going to have to catch a ride. We have no spares."

"Plus its not an instantaneous thing, learning to ride a D-Wheel." Boss said with a shrug.

Atina frowned, "So we're all going to have to catch a ride?"

"You can trust us, Miss Magician Princess." Boss said with a nod,

"If not, just send Endymion after us." Rubar laughed, pulling himself to his knees. He had laid a card down on his Duel Disk - Emergency Provisions. The card that he had laid face down was gone.

Atina looked face to face, she really did not trust anyone here, but out of all of them, she trusted Rubar the most. With a pout she turned back to her sister, "Miri, you can ride with Rubar." The smaller Muto nodded in agreement and walked over to the Scavenger. He bowed his head at her and walked over to his D-Wheel, lifting the girl up before climbing up himself. After seeing that her sister was securely on the D-Wheel, she looked around once again. Her eyes fell on the raven-haired Duellist that had cut in and saved Rubar's life, "I'll ride with him." He was the one she trusted the least. There was something about those empty black eyes that disturbed her.

"Guy!" Boss ordered, "Since this is all your fault, you get the last one."

Guy and Kaison both complained, but no one seemed to hear them.

Atina walked over to the worn out D-Wheel that Cain had arrived on. He made no protest about her joining him, nor did he help her onto the contraption. He climbed on and grabbed the controls silently, Atina lifted herself on with a frown.

"…hold on." He warned. She reached out and grabbed the sides of the D-Wheel. From here, she could clearly see the symbol on the back of the vest. It was three dragons twisting around in the shape of a lightning bolt, two raising up to form a circle around the bolt, they're wings stretching out to make the strange pattern she had seen on the front of the vest. Underneath the red lettering, 'Team Lighting' was the words written in a smaller font, 'The Bolt'

She wondered where he stole it from…an Old World Riding Jacket was not an easy thing to find. She heard herself gasp in spite of herself as the D-Wheel whirled to a start. It sputtered slightly, but still sounded nicer then some of the other ones. Without meaning to, she reached out and wrapped her arms tightly around Cain's middle. He looked back at her but said nothing, which was probably for the best, since this was the first time she had ever been on anything on wheels before.

Boss was the first to push away, the rest of the gang followed they're leader with whoops and cheers - but above all of them, Atina could hear Miracle's screams of terror as she started her first D-Wheel ride.

Atina knew where they were going before they even kicked off. That old warehouse that they had seen from a atop that junk pile. She watched the world whip past her in amazement. "I've got to get myself one of these!"

Rubar laughed and gunned the engine, causing Miracle to scream out again. She was holding onto Rubar so tightly, Atina was surprised he wasn't turning blue. The warehouse appeared before them. It was even bigger then she thought it was, the red paint covering the rusting metal plates on the outside of the building was peeling so bad, it was hard to tell what was rust, and what was paint.

All ten Scavengers pulled into the warehouse through a transport door, the door broken off. The D-Wheels echoed so loudly that it burned Atina's ears as they idled to a stop. Everyone waited on they're rides until Boss climbed down, and then they all dismounted. Rubar reached up and helped Miracle down, and she immediately ran to her sister's side.

"Wasn't that fun?" Atina smirked, brushing aside Miracle's messed up hair.

"I…never want to do that again." She sobbed.

"Who are they?"

Atina whirled around at a new voice. A woman stood at a top of a flight of stairs, her scarlet-red hair pinned up with an old broach. Her clothes and attire made her look much older then she was, in a faded blue blouse, and white jeans, covered in a long white jacket.

"Aria!" Boss said proudly, "These are our guests for the night. Atina, Miracle, this is Aria. She is our…"

"Babysitter." She snapped, "Where the hell did you guys go? You know its after dark?" Atina was starting to like this Aria person. Aria looked at her with cold eyes, "And you think I made extras for guests? Or were none of you thinking?"

"Calm down Aria. These are childhood friends of Rubar's." Boss said, waving his hand,

Her cold green eyes fell on Atina, and softened up slightly, "Friend's of Rubar's? Well then I may have some spare soup. Now get up here before it gets cold. Your all eating it, cold or warm its up to you."

Almost immediately, all the Scavenger's but Boss and Cain went running for the stairs, almost knocking the woman over. She smiled proudly as they all ran past.

Boss looked at Atina and Miracle, "Come on upstairs. We may not have much, but Aria can make a mean soup out of nearly nothing. There are several rooms upstairs as well. We can't offer bedding, but you understand why."

Atina nodded and turned to Miracle, "Let's go."

"Right!" She nodded.

"You too, Cain." Aria snapped, "Don't think I don't see you sneaking off. Its after dark. Get up here and eat something before you waste away."

Cain was half-way to the door. He stopped and turned around, "I'll…eat later."

"It'll be cold then." Aria snapped, "Get your skinny ass upstairs and eat something before I drag you up here by your ear."

"You heard the lady." Boss ordered.

Cain did not reply, he just turned around and started up the stairs towards Aria. The Scavenger girl shook her head with a sigh, "Honestly, Cain. What am I going to do with you?"

Atina, Miracle, and Kaison followed the raven-haired Duellist up the stairs, but before Atina walked into the hallway on the other side, Aria grabbed her arm, "After dinner, come see me. I want to talk to you."

Atina nodded, but did not question the other woman's orders. She just followed the red-head down the hallway, and into what probably once was a cafeteria, and now worked as a make-shift dinning room.

"How long have you guys been here?" Miracle asked, looking around at the tables that were pushed together in a square, so everyone was facing each other.

"A few days. We'll probably be leaving tomorrow." Aria replied, "Miracle, do you mind helping me dish out the food?"

"Ok!" Miracle nodded.

Atina sat down at the table next to Rubar, Kaison sat on the other side of her with a weary look. He looked at everyone with suspicion, "Atina…how are you feeling? You lost a lot of Life Points in that last Duel…"

Atina blinked and looked down at her 2GDD, the Life Point gauge had gone up by one. "Let's just say I'll sleep well tonight."

"And those scratches?" Kaison asked,

"They aren't deep." Atina shrugged.

Kaison frowned. How could Atina be so calm? She was bleeding and down to just 1901 Life Points. If it was him, he'd be panicking. He already was, surrounded by so many Scavengers. Looking around the room, there was twelve, the ten that had ambushed them, Aria, and one more. They were all eating some sort of watery soup that she had never tried before. She drank it quietly, watery or not, it was better then nothing.

Within fifteen long minutes, Rubar stood up with a yawn, "That duel had me beat! I'm going to bed."

"All of you should go to bed." Aria snapped, picking up Rubar's plate, "We're going to have an early day tomorrow."

There was several groans, but no one argued. The chairs squeaked back in a collective squeal as the Scavengers got up and headed upstairs.

"Go ahead." Atina told Miracle and Kaison, "I'll be right behind you."

Kaison shrugged and started off after the Scavengers to find a room to sleep in.

"I'm going to help Aria with the dishes." Miracle volunteered.

"Thank you Miracle." Aria turned to Atina, "And…Atina was it? If you have a minute, I'd like to talk to you." Atina nodded and pushed her empty bowl aside. Miracle sat down calmly next to her sister, and Aria pulled a chair over to the other side of the table. "Is what Boss said true? Are you really childhood friends of Rubar?"

"That's a bit of an over-exaggeration." Atina declared, "We met Rubar when we were kids. We lived together in a hidden colony. The last time we saw him was when the Colony fell."

"Was he with Cain?" Aria asked,

"No."

Aria sighed and pushed herself away from the table. She stood up and folded her arms, "Damn. I was hoping you could tell me a little bit about him."

"Cain? Isn't he one of you?" Miracle asked,

"Yes but… we know little about him. He appeared before us several years ago, already with a deck, scanner, and D-Wheel of his own. He knew nothing but how to Duel and his name. The poor boy doesn't even remember his surname."

"How sad…" Miracle whispered,

"Everyone in this gang are like my children." Aria said, picking up the bowl, "I've looked after Cain and Rubar since they arrived… I remember how small and frail the two of them were."

"How'd they join the Scavenger Gang then?" Atina asked. Miracle was surprised she was showing an interest. Atina looked up at the Scavenger Girl, "Isn't there an unofficial law with Scavengers that everyone in the gang must have a role to play or they're out? If they were as weak as you say they were, you'd never have excepted them."

Aria shook her head, "I never said they were weak. Boss was going to reject them when Cain came up and asked to join the gang, but the kid challenged him to a Duel - and won. Of course, with the powers of the Shadows possessing this land, he left him with a few Life Points. The boy refuses to let anyone's Life Points drop below one hundred."

Atina frowned, remembering what Rubar said when he set the line-to-beat at 1000 LP. "And you trust this guy? Even though you don't know his back story? He could be a spy for the Dark Army."

"We trust him with our lives."

All three people turned around as Boss walked into the room and sat down in the chair Aria had recently occupied, "That's why Cain is our attack dog. He's a powerful Duellist with a heart of gold… damn kid."

"That's just why I wanted to know more about him." Aria frowned, "I want to help him, get some life back in those eyes. So he can know something about himself, like his last name, how old he is, who his parents were…"

Atina remembered those blank ebony eyes of Cain's and shivered. So she wasn't the only one who noticed it…

"We've never met Cain before today." Miracle promised, "But if there is anything we can do…"

"Cain is fine the way he is." Boss spat, "Can't have the boy go off chasing memories now."

Out of the corner of her eye, Atina saw Rubar enter the room. He stood behind them silently without a word.

"What brings you girls here to these dangerous parts anyway?" Boss asked,

"We've been trying to get to get to Neo Domino City." Atina said, "We're trying to find, 'The Light'."

"Apparently, its getting hard to find 'The Light'." Aria replied, "The Dark Army is hot on his trail."

"I still have to try." Atina swore, "I promised my Father that I would protect Miracle. And if Ante really is Earth's last safe Haven, then I have to do whatever I can to get there."

"Neo Domino is still a day plus walk from here." Boss said calmly, "We could strike up a deal here."

"Deal?" Atina asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Yes." Boss nodded, "In exchange for your services, we will take you safely to Neo Domino City. With a group of twelve Scavengers, nothing can stop you from getting in."

"What services are we talking about?" Atina asked sceptically,

"There is a rival Scavenger gang to the north of us." Boss explained, "They always seem to be one step ahead of our 'Family'. They are scavenging everything up before we have a chance too. If this keeps up, we'll starve."

"Sounds like a Scavenger problem." Atina frowned.

"Ati… if we take the D-Wheels…we can be there by noon tomorrow." Miracle begged, "If we walk, then we might be stuck entering Neo Domino City after dark…"

Atina growled under her breath. That did not sound like a good idea. "Let me guess? You want me to team up with you and take out this Gang?"

"Cain is our best Duellist, but he's soft. He won't kill anyone unless he absolutely as to. I have no doubt he'll pull through, but in a Duel, one second of hesitation will kill you." Boss explained, "I want you and Kaison to partner up with Cain and Rubar in tomorrow's Duel."

"Then you'll take us straight to Neo Domino City?" Atina pressured,

"Right through the gates if you want. We just wont go anywhere near the old City Hall building. I hear that's the Dark Army's current hideout." Boss promised,

"Avoid City Hall. Anything else?" Atina asked,

"The Facility is also a place to avoid." Aria warned,

"Duh." Atina sighed, standing up, "As long as Miracle stays safe, then we have a deal."

"I'll personally stay behind and watch her." Aria promised.

Atina nodded and looked at her sister, "Well then, lets get to bed…there is going to be a huge Duel tomorrow."

Miracle nodded, and followed her sister from the room.

"You think that girl can keep up to Cain?" Rubar asked,

"As long as she is willing to finish them off if Cain can't, that's all I care about." Boss sighed.

* * *

><p>Atina felt as if she had barely fallen asleep when someone was shaking her awake. Atina opened her eyes to see Rubar leaning over her, dressed in full Riding Gear, "G'morning sunshine!"<p>

"Get your face out of mine before I punch it." Atina groaned, "What time is it?"

"Sunrise. Boss says get moving! We're going to war." Rubar grinned,

"How's your LP?" Atina asked,

"After that delicious meal and restful sleep…I'm up to 2000 LP." He said,

"Only 2000?" She looked at her Duel Disk, her LP read, 3800.

"We've got to make do with what we got Sunshine." He laughed, "Come on! Boss is advising a battle strategy as we speak!"

He grabbed Atina by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. She growled at him and looked over, Miracle was already up and looking worried.

"You'll be careful right Sis?" She asked,

"Ha! Don't even know the meaning of the word." Atina grinned,

"That's what I'm worried about."

The three left the room and headed downstairs. The rest of the Scavenger Gang was already there, a mix and mash group of Humans and Satellites. Boss was standing by his giant D-Wheel, waiting for them to arrive. Kaison stood separate, looking agitated.

"All here? Good." He said professionally, "Ok, so here is the battle plan. The enemy is in an old factory down the road. We're going to split into four groups and attack. I will go with Guy, Johnny, and Al. We'll swoop in from the left, and attack though the Cargo Bay. You five over there! You're going to attack from the right. Our Scouters picked up a broken in door, probably an old workers door. And lastly, Cain, Atina, Kaison, and Rubar… your going to attack the front. I want you four to work as a distraction for the rest of us. Charge in the front and get everyone's attention."

Miracle whined with worry from beside Atina. That sounded extremely risky and dangerous…

"Take everything you can from them - D-Wheels, decks, food, clothing - anything. Don't leave anything behind." Boss ordered.

Atina was reminded why she hated Scavengers so much. This was exactly why - how they were willing to fight and kill for something held by another. She looked down at her Father's deck…would he approve of this? Would he have chosen to walk instead?

"Ok, let's break!" Boss ordered, and with that, everyone jumped on they're D-Wheels and took off, Atina riding with Cain, and Kaison riding with Rubar. Miracle stayed behind and watched her sister go, feeling helpless as she was left behind.

Atina held on tightly to Cain as they left the warehouse and rushed towards the factory. She looked down at her Duel Disk with a frown. "Forgive me Father… but I have to do this in order to protect Miracle… and after this fight, we'll make it safely to Neo Domino City… the City your either still trapped in, or the city where you met your demise…I promise…I will make up for what I am about to do…

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Chapter 3: Battle Royale! Scavenger War

The old factory seems deserted, and as the four Duellists approach, the sense that they're walking into a trap increase. When only four Scavengers come to greet them, Atina is certain it's a trap. But how strong are these four Duellists? Where is the rest of they're gang?

With Cain's inability to kill someone, and Atina and Rubar starting with less then 4000 LP… they seem to have a tough battle a head of them. Can they all pull through and survive in the end? Will Atina's deck answer her, even though she's going against all her principles? There is only one way to find out…

* * *

><p>( 1 ) No joke… that was not tweaked in any way. That card literally came up here on our randomizer. First draw, I know! In the RP this is based on, that card doesn't show up till later.<p>

* * *

><p>Phew! Long chapter! As I already stated, this is based off the card game, but as you can tell, we tweak it almost as much as the anime does… plus, I also tweak the RP so it makes sense as a fan fiction, add characters, change conversations, basically rewrite the entire thing…<p>

Oh yeah, I'm not really a Duellist, ~Rygel-n and YuckyAppleTree are better at Duelling then I am... so if I messed anything up in anyway, I'm sorry, and I'll be sure to fix it!

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh and Duel Monsters card game Copywrite to <strong>Kazuki Takahashi<strong>.

Characters, Atina, Miracle, Cain copywrite to ~Rygel-n. Tanis Kaison, Boss, and Aria copywrite to YuckAppleTree. Rubar Hogan copywrite to me.

I am in no way making a profit from this. This is entirely fan based. Created by three huge Yu-Gi-Oh fans that refuse to grow up. We have no connection to **Kazuki Takahashi** or his affiliates.

- Manganimefandom, 2011


End file.
